1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to plastics and, more particularly, to plastic molding processes.
2. Background of the Invention
On modern electronic devices, it is oftentimes desirable to illuminate selected portions of one or more exterior surfaces. For example, it may be desirable to illuminate graphics and icons on a keypad in order to convey information to a user based on a specific input or operating mode. It also may be desirable to display graphics or patterns on a device to indicate a ringtone alert, provide gaming feedback, or to enhance music playback. The placement and illumination of such graphics is limited by the ability to locate lighting elements in proximity to a desired graphic, and in isolating the illumination of the desired graphic from other nearby graphics.
Light pipes (e.g. fiber optic cables) can be used to convey light from a lighting element, such as a light emitting diode (LED), to a desired location elsewhere on the device. A conventional light pipe oftentimes comprises a clear or translucent material, such as glass or plastic, surrounded by a reflective material, or material of differing refractive index, that maintains light inside the clear or translucent material until the light reaches the desired location. Such light pipes typically are expensive, bulky or can be difficult to assemble into a compact package, however.